


Lost Family

by LeFrenchFrye



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Blood, Daughter!Reader - Freeform, Drinking, Fighting, Gore, Gun fights, Horses, Other, Swearing, dad!dutch, van der linde gang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeFrenchFrye/pseuds/LeFrenchFrye
Summary: Several years before the Robbery in Blackwater, Dutch had a one-night stand with a unknown woman. But some years later the woman was murdered and a certain someone is set out to find the Van der Line gang leader.





	1. 1

The first thing that I saw when I came to was the top of a tent. The pain in my chest and shoulder burned as I moved my head around taking in my surroundings. Noticing how soft the blankets where and the books in the tent I realized that I saw in Dutch’s tent. One end of the tent was closed while down near the entrance, one of the flaps were raised, letting some of the sunlight in. 

There was a small bucket of water next to the bed and there was a couple of bloody and damp rags hanging off the side. 

“What the hell was she thinking? Going on a god damn train robbery.” I heard Dutch ask himself outside of the tent. 

“She was bored Dutch. Ever since we all found out that she’s your daughter, you’ve kept her confined to the camp. She’s a teenage girl Dutch. She’s meant to go out and travel, she’s more than old enough to be going on robberies. Hell Arthur and John were coming out with us when we were first getting the gang started. Plus Trelawny stated before that she has been on robberies before.” Hosea said, I’m guessing standing next to him. “It could have happened to anyone of them.”

“It’s my job to protect her though. I lost her mother, twice! I can’t lose her also. It hurts Hosea. I’ve lost to many people I loved, Annabelle, Reena, I can’t lose Y/n as well. It-It would be too much Hosea.” Dutch admitted to the olderman. With a small groan I pushed myself up so I was sitting and held in a cry as I moved my injured should slightly. 

I heard someone else come up to Dutch and Hosea, which they started talking, much more quietly before the other tent flap opened, causing more light to flood in. 

“Your awake! How are you feeling?” Hosea asked as he, Dutch, and Arthur walk in. 

“It hurts like a bitch. Damn asshole got me, but in the end, I won.” I laughed out painfully as the wound ached. 

“Well your gonna be on bed rest for a couple of days, just until your wound starts to heal up and then, you can start to move around the camp. Then once your fully healed we will let out outside of the camp.” Hosea said as he took a seat in a chair near the head of the bed. Arthur decided to stand between Hosea and Dutch, while Dutch sat down at the foot of the bed.

I could see the guilt and anger in Dutch’s eyes as he stared down at the floor of the tent. His hands repeatedly clenched and unclenched as he seemed to fall into a deep thought. I let out a small groan as I rolled my eyes and let my head fall back onto the pillow. My shoulder and chest flared up in pain and I let out a sharp hiss and grabbed my shoulder with my free hand. 

“This damn wound is gonna be the damn end of me.” I growled as the pain began to slowly subside. 

“Well your lucky that it wasn’t worse. The knife could have punctured a lung or worse, your heart.” Hosea said as he leaned forward in his chair. I let out a airy, pained laugh as I looked up at the older man. 

“That is the ‘Van der Linde’ luck. Kick ass, get money, escape with our asses.” I shot back as I heard Dutch let out a small snort as he grinned softly. Arthur shook his head and Hosea smiled softly. “Did anyone else get hurt?” 

“No, everyone else is just fine. Once your healed up, well get out back out there, STARTING with patrols and then hunting. We are gonna wait a bit before we get you back up to robberies and such, maybe staying away from trains.” Arthur said with a teasing tone when he started about trains. 

“Screw off.”

“I’d be careful Arthur, she may cut you.” 

“You too old man, I ain't’ afraid of you. The only one I know can kick my ass is Dutch.” 

“Damn right I can.” 

~*~

Me and Hosea sat around the fire in camp, a couple of books in our hands. Dad let me read a couple of his ‘Evelyn Miller’ books and so far it wasn’t that bad. It’s been a few days since they finally started to let me walk about the camp, and a week and a half since the train robbery. My wound was healing greatly, and it begun to scab, and now scar, over along my chest, while my shoulder was taking slightly longer to heal. 

Me and Arthur have grown closer within the time. We’ve gone on a few rides together, while getting me back into routine with camp. Charles joined us on a few of them, so did Javier surprisingly. 

He let me ride Boadicea also, and damn is she one of the best horse’s I’ve ever rode. Honestly if I could I would take her and give Alea to Arthur, but she doesn’t let a lot of people ride her if i’m not there. Alea’s starting to warm up to Jack though. I’ve seen the little boy sneak her sugar cubes and carrots, she’s even start to follow him around sometimes. 

“Y/n! How is reading the wonderful ‘Evelyn Miller’?” Dutch called out making me jumped slightly as I marked my page and turned towards him. 

“Not that bad, I prefer more fictional works rather than philosophy. They are a bit more entertaining.” I replied as Dutch sat down next to me. 

“Well, whenever you are done with the book, even if you don’t want to finish it, feel free to leave it in my tent, I won’t force you to read it.” He said as rested his arms on his knees and leaned over towards me. 

“I can finish it! It’s just going to take me some-”

“Y/n! You want to come on a ride with me and Arthur!” John yelled cutting me off as he made his way over towards me, Dutch, and Hosea. 

“Where are you boys going?” Dutch asked as he turned towards John.

“We are gonna head into the Heartlands, there’s a simple herding job over there and we want to take it, we just need a another person. Don’t worry, there isn’t gonna me any shootin’ just takin’ some sheep from Emerald Ranch over to Valentine.” John said raising his hands slightly. I looked up at Dutch asking to let me go without words. 

He was silent for a couple of seconds before letting out a sigh and nodded. “Yeah fine. But you be careful now! She gets hurt it’s on your asses.” Dutch said pointing a finger at John.

I cheered and quickly hugged Dutch before racing off towards Alea. “Thank you dad!” I quickly reached Alea and saw Arthur sitting on top of Boadicea and John getting on Old Boy. “Come on!” I laughed as I spurred Alea’s sides and raced towards the Heartlands.


	2. Chapter 2

“Thank you again Y/n for helping me with the horses. I just can’t seem to get them to listen to me anymore. Your taking control over them!” The stable master joked as we both laughed. 

“Well, I don’t mean to be taking your job sir, but I just seem to have this charm over horses. I don’t think it works on people too well though. You can’t sweeten people up on sugar cubes and pats. The only thing that people want anymore is money.” I said as pulled out some brushes from Alea’s stall and began to clean the large grey mare as she ate away at the hay in the stable. 

“It’s true, this country is changing, and fast. People are losing their honor and morales. Nowadays people are only driven by their lust and greed.” He said as he tended to a golden horse. 

“Sadly, I remember when I was much younger, people actually stopped to help one another and now it’s every man for themselves. Plus you got those gangs that are still just trying to hang on by a thread to the old ways of living.” I said as I finished grooming her and lead the shire out of her stable. “Well, I better get going now. I’ll try to stop in tomorrow, but I doubt that I will have the chance. Mother’s getting a little bit more picky when I go into town.”

“It’s no problem at all Y/n. Just be careful out there. I don’t like that group of people that came in earlier and they are already causing some problems here in Valentine. The man you were talking about when you came in earlier took some mans horse and ran off with it. He gave the horse back to the owner but then he got in a bar fight a little bit ago, it went out into the streets as well.” He said as he turned his attention away from the horse he was grooming and walked out of the stall and towards me with a small clip of money. “Here you go, for today's work.”

“Thank you, see you again.” I called as Alea trotted out of the stable and I was about to turn down onto the muddy path leading out of Valentine, when I heard two familiar voices, one much more than the other. 

I turned Alea away from the path and down the main path of Valentine only to spot a small group of people huddled around a slightly bloody, and very muddy, Arthur Morgan. 

“Well, well, well. I love what your doing Mr. Morgan. It seems like you really are blending in with us Southerns! Really getting down into the dirt and making yourself one with nature.” I laughed as the small group looked over at me. 

“Oh shut it kid. What the hell are you still doing here?” Arthur growled, obviously not liking the attention, nor jokes, that was circling around him. He was about to speak until a very familiar man, and voice appeared from next to her. 

“Oh my Y/n. Look at you! How are you doing darling? How is your mother, Ms. L/n?” Trelawny said jumping out from next to a tall, dark-haired man. He stepped around the unknown man and stood next to me as he began to pet Alea. 

“We are both doing fine Trelawny. I just finished up at the stables and got a couple of dollars, from working there.” I said leaning down and gently rubbed Alea’s thinning shoulders. 

“Trelawny, who is this?” A Mexican asked, as he stood next to a darker man and Arthur. 

“Ah apologies gentlemen! Everyone meet Y/n L/n! Y/n meet Dutch Van der Linde, Javier Escuella, Charles Smith, and you already know Arthur. Me and her have quite a bit of history in the short years she has been living here. Robbed quite a bit of places with her. She is excellent at about almost every single handheld weapon there is! Plus she is sneakier than a fox! She can be quite the opponent!” He said motioning his hands to me as I softly laughed. 

“Well, I don’t know about that Trelawny. I’m just good at my job, Robbing people and places is really the only thing that can keep me and mom going.” I said, scratching the back of my neck. 

“You know Dutch you should take her onto a job in the future!” Trelawny said as he patted Dutch’s shoulder. 

“Maybe. So Y/n, have you heard of any gangs or groups roaming around within the area?” Dutch asked as he came closer to me. I felt all of their eyes fall upon me as I felt my throat tighten slightly. 

“I mean you have the usual Pinkerton group roaming around, but they are pretty easy to avoid, and just the other day I saw some a couple of O’driscolls passing through.” I said trying to not make a fool out of myself as I looked down into his burning gaze. 

“And what does your mother do for a living?” He asked as his gaze moved from me and onto Alea as he seemed to inspect the shire. 

“She was a former Pinkerton. I was too. She worked on the case for several years, before I was born, but then she got pregnant with me and had to leave the agency for a couple years, before returning back to it. She managed to convince the head office to let me join a couple years ago and we both worked on the same case together. But then some evidence started coming in saying that my mother was affiliated with the leader of the gang, and she was put on office watch. I was able to stay out in the field, until Blackwater got robbed a couple months ago and now we are on the run from them, they think that were both are working with the gang to keep them hidden from the rest of the Pinkertons.” I said absentmindedly as I brushed my fingers through Alea’s mane. 

“And your father?” Dutch asked as he watched my hands. 

“Never met the bastard, but I’m looking for him, and I won’t stop until I find him. But when I do, I’m shooting that bastard in the head for leaving me and my mother to survive alone in this hell-hole of a world. Now if you excuse me, I need to get going before our company comes over.” I stated angrily as I leaned down and gripped Alea’s reins tightly in my hands. “It was nice meeting you all. If you ever need help, Arthur knows where me and my mother lives.” I added while I turned Alea away and spurred off. I looked back and saw as the group conversed with one another while Dutch followed me intently as I rode out of Valentine.


	3. Chapter 3

“Mom! I’m back and I have your beer!” I yelled as I entered the home, my hands full of goods that I got in town. 

“What took you so long!” Mother demanded as she stormed out of the living room stumbling slightly over her ragged and torn dress. She grabbed some items from my hands before moving them to the kitchen. 

“I ran into some men in town. They claimed to be laid off factory workers from up north. They were asking about the Pinkertons and the O’driscolls.” I said as I followed her into the Kitchen and placed the food and drinks on the counter. 

“What did they want? Who did they look like?” She asked as she stopped putting the food away and turned towards me. 

“Well one of them was Trelawny, he’s doing as well as ever and told them that I should join them on a couple of missions and robberies in the future. Other than that, I couldn’t get what else they wanted or why they are here. But the others were Arthur, Charles, Javier, and then Dutch.” I said stopping and leaned onto the counter. 

“Dutch? As in Dutch Van der Linde.” She whispered as her eyes widened in shock. 

“Um, yeah. Do you know him?” I asked worried by her sudden tone. 

“Don’t you ever go by him ever again! He is bad luck! He is the reason why we are running for our lives!” She yelled getting slightly louder.

“What? Wait mom! How do you know him?” I asked running after her as she suddenly started to run out of the kitchen and into her bedroom. 

“Because I do!” She screamed as she stopped in the middle of the room and just seemed to stand there frozen. “It kills me inside when ever you ask about your father. He isn’t a good man, he still runs across the country with his goddamn gang, following him like he’s some god!” 

“It’s Dutch then? He’s my father, isn’t he?” I said in the doorway as my fists tightened. She just continued to stand there as if she was a statue. Obviously ignoring my statement and question. “Don’t just stand there! Answer me! Is he my father? You can tell me and I will stay well out of his way. But I just need to know! I cannot be wandering all over the whole goddamn country looking for him! What if something happens to you or me? Who the hell are we gonna turn to for help?” 

She just continued standing there before she finally moved and let out a small sigh. “You act so much like him. Always going to help those who need it, and protect the innocent. But so driven and stubborn that you can’t see some of the harm you cause. Every place you go to, you bring a wave of chaos and bloodshed!” She growled as she spun around and harshly pushed me into the wall. 

“Mom?” I muttered as her hands moved up to my throat and pushed me into the wall a bit harder. She held on for a couple of seconds before harshly throwing me to the floor. 

“Now get cleaned up. Our guests are going to be here soon.” She ordered as I lied on the floor gasping for my breath. I could feel the bruises forming as she walked away from the room and off into the small house. 

~*~

It’s been a week or so since I’ve last seen or spoken to Dutch, Arthur, or any of those people with them. I'm damn sure that mother has lost it ever since I told her about meeting Dutch. She’s sits in living room, drunk off her ass all day and mutters words while rocking back and forth. 

I decided to take up a small camp in of one the, not so burnt down houses, in burned down town. To be honest I didn’t want to be anywhere near mom, plus I knew that it was time for me to go out on my own. I was almost 18 for christ’s sake, and I know damn well how to protect and take care of myself. 

A very familiar voice took me from out of my as I glanced back and saw Arthur and Charles riding up behind me. 

“Hey Y/n! How have you been since we last saw you?” Arthur asked as he rode up to my right and Charles to my left. 

“I’m fine Arthur. What do you want.” I snapped as I tried to ride away from them, only for them to persistent and ride up next to me. 

“We have to go rescue one of our friends, only things is that the area is crawling with Pinkertons and bounty hunters, so we were wondering if you could help us?” Charles said looking over at me. 

“And what do I get in return?” I said pulling in front of them, which forced them to stop. 

“Any money you find, you can keep, plus Dutch is thinking about bringing you into the gang, but only if you like. If you help us, i'm sure he would for sure bring you in. You would get food, shelter, protection.” Arthur stated as he shifted in his saddle. I sat there quite for a couple of seconds before letting out a sigh. 

“Fine, but I need to grab some stuff from my camp before going.” I said as I crossed my arms and sat back in my saddle. 

“That’s fine. I’ll head over to Blackwater and see if Javier or Charles has found anything yet, Arthur can go with you back to your camp and then you two can come up when your ready.” Charles said before racing off, not waiting for a response. 

“Let’s get going, I’ll follow you.” Arthur said as he moved his horse back and I took off heading towards my small camp. I didn’t stop to give him the chance to catch up to him, nor did I care too.


	4. Chapter 4

He caught up to me fairly easily, although his horse was also much healthier than Alea, and laughed slightly.

“Are you trying to get rid of me kid?” He laughed as he easily caught up.

“Would you be mad if I said I was?”

“Not at all kid, I’m not one for being around people.”

“Same here, but I don’t like being alone when I am out on the trails. But good old Alea helps keep me safe.” I said patting her shoulder and she let out a loud whiny in response. “Slow down a bit, we are almost there.” I said as I pulled back on her reins slightly as we slowed down into a trot as we entered the burned town.

“You live in here? I thought you said that you live in a cabin?” He said as I jumped off Alea and walked into one of the less burned down buildings.

“I decided that it was time for me to leave. I still need to go to the cabin every couple of days or so to get some money I hid in there. But also my mother’s fallen back into ‘drunk phase’ and I don’t want to be there when she is drunk.” I called as I made my way into a small area where I had my bed roll and a chest with a few guns and a couple of pairs of clothes as well as my old pinkerton uniform. I gathered my old uniform and went into a small changing room. I quickly changed into the white shirt, red waistcoat, and then slipped on the greyish tan jacket. A black tie hung around my neck and as my belt with various holsters sat loosely around my waist. My fingers quickly brushed through my hair and I used a small piece of fabric and put my hair into a small bun near the base of my head and neck.

My e/c eyes checked over myself one last time in the broken mirror and made sure that I had everything. My badge was surprisingly still shining brightly and my hand sat loosely on my head, hiding my feminine features. I looked as if I was still apart of the agency.

“Alright Arthur let’s head out.” I said as I walked out of the room and grabbed a couple of my pistols and a rifle. “How do I look?” He looked over at me and I saw him tense up slightly. Even in the growing darkness it was still light enough for me to see him.

“Like a Pinkerton.” He said jokingly as we walked out of the house and climbed onto our horses. “Alright follow me.” He said as we raced across the river and headed into West Elizabeth.

Our ride was quiet until Arthur suddenly spoke up. “Are you ready to do this?” He asked. “There’s gonna be a lot of guns and both Pinkertons and Bounty Hunters going after us. I don’t want you to feel pressured into doing this.” He said looking over at me as we crossed into Blackwater area.

“I’m sure Arthur. Plus this is my chance to get back at them for ruining my life. Face it, you need me to even get close to your friend.” I started with a smirk as we suddenly went off the path and into the brush.

“We do need you. Your a big part of this working.” He said looking back forward as we approached a small camp. We both slowed to a stop and got off of our horses. It had gotten dark over our ride so I could barely see Javier and Charles lying down on the rocks.

“Hey.” Arthur said as he lied down in between Charles and Javier. I lied down next to Javier as he looked over at me.

“Well, you decided to join us.” Javier whispered as I pushed his shoulder playfully.

“Arthur and Charles convinced me. Told me that you guys need my help getting to your friend.” I said looking over at them.

“Do you think that you can walk into their camp and get him out?”

“Well I can certainly walk into the camp without problems, but there’s no way that I can get him out alone. I can try to divert their attention away from him and then you guys can ambush them while I get him out.”

“Gentlemen, oh and lady apologize, it looks like you finally got her to come with us. But they are moving Sean up the Upper Montana and then to a Federal Prison.” Trelawny said as he came up beside me.

“There is no way that we can get him out then, and we ain’t cutting him loose.” Arthur said in anger.

I tuned out of the conversation after than. My eyes even from this distance caught onto the amount of Pinkertons that sat in Blackwater.

“Y/n! We are heading out to get him.” Charles said breaking me from my trance. I nodded quietly and jumped onto Alea. The others sat back and waited for me to get on before heading out. As me Trelawny, Arthur, and Javier headed off in one direction, Charles went off in another.

I didn’t pay attention to most of the ride, I spent most of the time just trying to keep my stomach down and in my body, rather than outside it. I feared that all of the pinkertons knew of me and my mothers bounty, and would kill me in a heartbeat. But is wasn’t long until we turned down towards the river.

“Y/n! Focus on the mission! Can you go up and distract those men?” Trelawny asked as he sat on top of his horse. I looked over and saw two Pinkerton guards and nodded. “Good, then this is where I go. I will continue to try and find any information that I can on Sean, or try and stop them from moving him anymore.” He said before racing off leaving me, Javier, and Arthur on the bank.

“Alright boys, let's get to work.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey! What are you two doing?” I yelled as they jumped and quickly gained their attention. They turned over to me and I saw one push the other in front of him. 

“H-Hey! Who-who are you-u?” The one in front said as he stumbled over his words and visibly shook.

“Are you questioning me, do you even know who the hell I am? Who the hell are you anyways?!” I demanded getting up into both of their faces. 

“N-no sir! Ma’m, Ma’m!” He said backing up a little bit before eventually falling over his friend knocking both of them over and onto the ground. “Agent Milton told us to watch the bounty until he was able to send someone up to collect him.”

“Where the hell is he? I’m here to collect him” I growled gripping onto his tie.

“They brought him up to a camp up in the cliffs! I swear I don’t know anything else!” He cried as tiny tears ran from his eyes. I gripped onto his tie and his green eyes looked up at me in fear.

“Well, get up now! We are not animals.” I snarled angrily as I let go of the bounty hunters, attempting to keep up the pissed-off officer. 

“We’re sorry ma'am.” They both muttered as they scrambled to get up. 

“I will forgive you but only if you turn around.” I said as Arthur and Javier went up behind them with knives out. Both of them turned around only to get a knife into the gut or throat. 

“Come on! There’s some more up the canyon.” Javier said as they grabbed their guns and ran behind some rocks. 

“I’m gonna head up to the camp and see if I can get eyes on Sean. Try not to shoot me boys. Give me a couple of minutes to get up there before you start going trigger happy.” I said looking out to see two hunters standing there. 

“We will head in once we see you on top of the hill.” Arthur said with a wave of his hand. I gave him a small nod and started charging up the canyon. I didn’t care about hiding, they wouldn’t give a second thought. The two bounty hunters looked over at me for a second before turning back to their conversation. 

I quickly made my way up, none of the bounty hunters questioning me further. Once I reached the top of the canyon, I walked over to the edge and looked down into it and saw Javier and Arthur looking up at me. They jumped out from behind the rocks and began shooting at the two guards. I jumped slightly when I heard gunshots behind me. Yelling and screaming from the shock of the bounty hunters caused some of them to start firing at me. I ran and slid behind a large pile of wooden boxes in hope of some cover. 

I saw Charles firing away at some of the hunters and I could faintly hear both Arthur’s and Javier’s voices over the gunshots and screaming. I ripped my gun from my holster and quickly shot up from the cover. 

I shot at them, in an attempt to take some of the heat from Charles and onto me, which would give him the chance to get Javier and Arthur up here once they cleared the small canyon. 

My eyes watched as they ran and fell in various places. I could hear Charles, Arthurs, and Javier's voice coming up behind me as they fanned out and joined me in shooting. 

“Maybe we should just turn Sean in ourselves.” Charles said over the gunshots. 

“How about we focus on getting out of here first and alive in one piece. Then we can talk about your friends bounty.”

~*~

“Arthur!” A ginger irish man said with a slight groan as we walked up to him. Arthur, ignoring the man, walked up without a word and cut the rope. Sean to hit the ground with a slight thud before looking up at us. 

“Ya know, your a lot less ugly from that other angle Arthur.” Sean shot as he waited for Arthur to cut the rope around his feet. 

“Come on!” Arthur said as he pulled Sean up from the dirt. Sean looked over at him with his arms out and a slight smirk. 

“Don’t I get a hug Arthur. A warm embrace for a lost brother, now found.”

“You know, nothing means more to me than this gang. Bond we share, it’s the most real thing to me. I would kill for it, and I would then die for it. But in spite of it all, I would have easily left you here to rot, if Charles hadn’t stopped me.” 

“I don’t believe a word of that Arthur.” 

“Get him out of here!”   
“Your a great man Arthur Morgan. The kind that a young whippersnapper would really admire.” 

“Oh shut up” 

“My, my, you boys really are like a family. Bickering like two brothers.” I said slightly under my breath. Javier and Charles must have heard me a little because both of them laughed as the two bickered endlessly. 

“Who the hell is this? Damn Pinkertons are letting women join the ranks. You guys are bringing in former government agents, she could be a spy.” Sean said jumping at my voice slightly. 

“Former Pinkerton actually. But no, not a spy. Arthur and Charles invited on a mission to save your sorry irish ass.” I said whistling for my horse, before laughing slightly. “Never told me that you and Arthur were this close. But while I am sorry to say this, but we should really get going. God knows how long it’s gonna take before the Pinkertons show up and I can’t stop all of them.” 

“Right, Sean you ride with Javier, Y/n do you think that you can lead us back. It might seem less suspicious that we follow you rather than the other way around.” Arthur said nodding to me and Alea. 

“Sure! Where are you guys camped up? I can bring you right to the outside of your camp and then head home.” I said as we jumped onto our horses. 

“Horseshoe overlook, do you know where that is?” Charles said as he moved his horse towards mine. 

“Yeah, I do. I know a quick way to get over there, the only thing is that it’s a bit of a bumpy ride. We will go through cougar territory, but only for a couple of minutes.” 

“Lead the way Y/n, we will follow you.”


	6. Chapter 6

It was getting a dark out when we finally made it to the border of West Elizabeth and New Hanover. 

“Is that where you live Y/n?” Charles asked as we made our way over the river. I looked up and saw my cabin coming into view. 

“Yeah, I used to though,” I broke off when I saw that there was lots of noise rising from the cabin. Not only that but there was several horses outside it. Suddenly several people shot out of the cabin cheering and screaming, some covered in blood. Panic immediately rose in my body and I harshly kicked Alea to go faster. She must have sensed the urgency and surged out of the water and flew over the ground. 

“Y/n! Go make sure that your mother is alright! We will deal with them! Sean go with her!” Arthur called to me. I nodded to him as I him, charles, and then Javier went after them. Sean had jumped off of Javier’s horse and rushed to me. 

“Take Alea and go with them! I can protect myself.” I said jumping off Alea and ran towards my house. I heard Sean and Alea go after the others while I disappeared into the house. 

“Mom!” I called once I reached the door. It reeked of blood and smoke as I moved through the house trying to find her. Every room I searched was empty until I reached the living room, where a very familiar body lied, nearly gutted and bleeding. “Mom.” A much softer cry escaped my mouth as I rushed down to her. 

My whole body shook violently as I collapse next to her body. “Mom, please get up.” I whispered as tears flooded from my eyes. Most of my hair had fallen out from my bun and fell down into my face. 

I didn’t move when I heard the door fly open and the sounds of yelling and boots stomping. I heard them stop in the doorway of the living room, followed by whispering and a sigh. 

“Y/n, come on, there is nothing that we can do for her. Let’s get back to camp and we can bury her tomorrow.” Charles said as he kneeled down next to me. “Come on, you can ride with me on Taima.” He said as he gently lifted me up from the ground and lead me to the door.

“We will stay and try to find any clues to who did this, if we don’t find anything tonight we can try again tomorrow. Put her in my tent, for tonight, it’s too dark to set up another for her.” I heard Artur whisper to Charles as he went by us. 

Charles lead me outside and put me up on Taima first before climbing up. I left Alea there, knowing that one of them will bring her with them.

“Hold on Y/n. The camp is not far, it’s just up this hill.” He said as he gently kicked Taima to go. I held onto his shirt as we trotted up the hill before flattening out and going up the main trails. “Your gonna be okay Y/n. We can have Miss. Grimshaw set up a tent for you tomorrow. But for now, we can have you stay in Arthur’s.” 

I just nodded slightly into Charles back as we turned down into a small wooded trail. The faint smell of a campfire, and a stew, along with the voices of several different people grew stronger as we suddenly went into a small camp. I recognized Dutch, and a few other people coming up as Charles lead Taima into the camp. 

Someone yelled out ‘Pinkerton’ and I watched as guns flew out of holsters and aimed at me as Charles climbed off Taima. 

“Hey! Hey! Put your guns away! She’s not a Pinkerton.” He yelled out putting his hands up as Dutch yelled in also. 

“If she’s not a Pinkerton, then why the hell is she in their uniform?” A long haired man, with many scars on his face, asked. 

“She was formerly a Pinkerton, but she and her mother are running from them.” Charles stated not realizing his ‘mistake’ in about her mother and new tears ran down my face. I attempted to keep my cry in my throat, which instead forced aloud choking sound out. 

“Y/n. What happened?” Dutch said as he came up next to me and rest a hand onto Taima’s flank. 

“We...were coming back-k from getting sean. A-And people c-came out of-f my c-cabin and they went af-after them. I went-t inside, and she was dead-d. The bastards gutted h-her like a damn-n animal!” I cried partially in anger and hate as I gripped onto my greyish coat. 

“Come here. Let’s get you to bed. We can talk about it tomorrow.” He said he slid me off Taima and carried me into a empty tent with a cot. He set me down onto the cot and bent down next to me. “I need to go get something real quick, then I will be back, and one of the ladies come by with some clothes and a blanket.” He said as he walked out of the tent. It was quiet for a couple of seconds before some small footsteps interrupted the silence. 

“I’m sorry about your mommy.” A small voice said from the entrance of the tent. My eyes glanced over and I saw a small brown haired boy holding a flower crown in his tiny hands. “I’m Jack!” 

“Thank you Jack. I’m Y/n.” I said faking a smile as I dried my tears with my sleeve. “That’s a beautiful crown Jack.” 

“Thank you Y/n. Do you like horses? I like them alot, I like Uncle Arthur’s horse the most.” He chirped cheerly as he jumped up onto the cot next to me. 

“I do. I have a grey shire, a great big horse, named Alea. She may seem frightening, but she is a huge softie. Plus she does all sorts of tricks! Maybe I can show you her when she gets here.” I said with a small smile. 

“Please! I want to meet her.” He asked cheerfully as he jumped up slightly. 

“I will tomorrow for sure. You just have to remind me.” I said as my smile grew slightly bigger. Jack suddenly gasped and quickly turned to me, scaring me slightly. 

“This is for you!” He said as he stood up slightly on the cot and placed the flower crown on my head. I could faintly hear a woman calling out Jack’s name and grew closer by the second. 

“Aw, thank you Jack. I love it. Your mother is calling you, you should go to her.” I said motioning to outside the tent with my hand. He nodded and jumped off the bed, only stumbling slightly. “Goodnight Jack.” 

“Goodnight Y/n! See you tomorrow!” He said with a wave of his hand as he ran out of the tent and off into the camp. I let out a small sigh and slid off my jacket and waistcoat, before placing it on top of a small table across from the bed. 

“How are you feeling Y/n?” Dutch asked as he walked into the tent with two bowls of hot stew. 

“Same as before I guess. That boy, Jack, he’s pretty cute.” I said turning to him as I took a bowl from his hands and said a small ‘thank you’ as I sat down on the cot once again. 

“He is, five year old and has everyone wrapped around his fingers. Expect for John of course. John hasn’t ever really been there for his son.” He said as he sat down next to me. 

“Who is John?” I asked looking up at Dutch from my bowl of stew. 

“He’s the one with the scars on his face. The bastard got his brains eaten by a bunch of wolves.” He said turning from his bowl and over to me. “You can stay here with us if you like. Join the gang, we can protect you, feed you, shelter you. You’ll survive a hell of a lot better if you stay here with us rather than on your own.” 

I looked away from him and down at my bowl and took a couple of bites. “Can I give you the answer in the morning?” I asked as I began to finish up the stew. There wasn’t a lot in the bowl in the first place, but there was enough to hold me over until tomorrow. “Thank you for the stew.” 

“It’s no problem at all, and of course you can. Just come find me once you get up. Have a goodnight Y/n.” He said taking my now empty bowl and walking out of the tent. I gave him a small nod in return as he walked out and I finished taking off the rest of my clothes until I got to my undershirt and pants. 

I folded my uniform and put it off to the side as a small reminder to wash any of the blood off tomorrow during the day. WIth a small grunt I lied down onto the cot and attempted to fall asleep. I could hear the sound of someone playing a guitar and people chatting away off in the camp. I didn’t pay any attention to it though, I rolled the other way, facing a large wagon that was next to the cart and closed my eyes, hoping to finally fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up with a groan as a very loud, and annoying voice shouted around camp. It sounded like Sean, but then there was also several others yelling at him, about being quiet. 

I pushed myself up out of the cot and saw that there was two small piles of clothes sitting in the tent. One had a blue top and a plaid skirt, and there was another pile that had black pants and a red top. I quickly took the red top and black pants and changed into them and brushed out my hair with a small hair brushed that sat nearby. There was a small bag resting on the table and I grabbed it before walking out and into the camp. 

“Ha! I told you Grimshaw that she was gonna put on the pants rather than the skirt! I can read people with my mind!” A very loud, blonde hair women yelled out to a older woman in a long dress. 

“Oh shut it Karen and get to work!” She snapped before coming over towards me. “How are you darling? Dutch is over by cliff if you want to talk to him. Arthur, Sean, and Javier just got back a little bit ago, and they brought someone with them.” 

“Thank you Ms. Grimshaw, and I’m doing better, I am still fairly tired and a bit hungry, but otherwise I’m fine.” I said as she lead me over what I was guessing the foodcart. A tallish, balding man with a slightly bloody apron was standing there cutting up what looked like to used to be a rabbit. He looked up at us and a small smile appeared on the man’s face. 

“What can I do for you ladies?” He asked putting down his knife and moved over to a washtub and washing his hands. 

“Well, Miss. l/n here is a bit hungry and well, do you have anything for her to eat until the stew’s ready?” The woman asked as she rested her hands on both of my shoulders.

“I have a couple of apples with you would like one.” He said turning around into a small wooden crate and pulled out two apples. He turned back around and handed them to me with a smile. “Here ya go.” 

“Thank you.” I said taking the apples and turning to Ms.Grimshaw. “Thank you as well, I’m gonna to find Dutch and talk to him.” I said backing away from her slightly. 

“That’s alright dear, go on ahead, there’s some stuff I need to go take care of anyways.” She said before going off. I let out a small sigh in relief and turned away from the cart. I dropped both of the apples into the small bag that was strung around my body. 

I wandered around camp a bit before finding a familiar man standing near the cliff. My feet led me over to him before stopping right next to the man. 

“Thank you for letting me stay here Dutch.” I said not looking up at him as I fiddled with my fingers. 

“It’s not a problem at all. But have are you going to take up my offer? Your more than welcome to join us.” He said looking down at me as he turned to face me slightly.

“I think that I am, It’s beginning to be too dangerous to be going out alone anymore. Plus face it, you need me to help you with your gang.” A smirk appeared on my face as I looked up at him. 

He laughed softly and shook his head as he turned and motioned for me to follow him. “Welcome to the Van der Linde gang then Ms. L/n! Susan, could you and the ladies set up a tent for Ms. L/n? She’s decided to join us!” He called to Ms. Grimshaw and three other women next to her. 

“Y/n! Your staying!?” Jack cheered as he ran up next to me with a bright smile on his face. 

“I am! These guys have no idea what they are doing out here, someone has to show them.” I teased with a laugh as some of the other gang member came around. 

“Well, then introductions are in order! You’ve already met Me, Javier, Charles, Dutch, Ms. Grimshaw, Sean, and Jack. But that there is Hosea, Pearson, Uncle, but don't’ mind him he’s a bit crazy, Abigail, Bill, Strauss, Molly, Tilly, Mary-beth, and Karen, Lenny, Sadie, Swanson, and then Micah, well he holds a ‘very special’ place in everyone’s heart, as well as the jail in Strawberry. Then John! Well don’t you worry about him, he’s just angry that he got his brains eaten out by some wolves” Arthur laughing slightly as he introduced everyone I didn’t know. Some others laugh softly at Arthur’s sarcasm, while others laughed loudly and they where still clearly drunk. “Which reminds me, I have to go get that drunk asshole soon.” He grumbled angrily which caused some others to laugh a bit more.

We all talked for a while before everyone started to separate and disappeared around the camp. Me, Dutch, and Hosea had moved around the fire and we were all talking about the future, but also how I could help them.  
“Hey Y/n! Me, Sean, and Javier managed to go back and get some stuff from your house after you and Charles left.” Arthur called as he brought a small metal chest over with him. 

“What did you find?” I said looking back as he walked over at sat down next to me. He passed me the locked box as and then pulled out a small wooden one from his bag and passed it to me. 

I lifted the top off the small wooden one first and looked inside. There was several letters and a couple of keys placed inside box. I gripped the small keys and placed them on top of the locked wooden box next to me. My eyes darted to the multiple letters and pulled them out next. 

I read them over and sat up slightly as I looked over the names. Most of the letters had ‘Dutch Van der Linde’ on them and a few had my name and a couple had Pinkerton Agency on them. “Um, there’s some for you Dutch.” I said taking the letters with his name and passing them over to him. 

A look of confusion passed over his face as he leaned forward to grab the letters and glanced over at both Arthur and Hosea in growing confusion. He opened the first on top and pulled out the letter, a couple of small photos fell out of the bottom and dropped onto the ground. As he picked them up off the ground shook them to get any dirt off, only to reveal writing on the back. 

“Dutch, there’s writing on the back.” I said pointing to the writing on the photos. He flipped them over and started to softly mumble, none of which I could hear. Hosea leaned over and not so quietly read the back. 

“Y/n L/n (Van der Linde) - Age 5 - 1887. Holy shit she’s your daughter Dutch.” Hosea said turning away from the pictures to look over at me. Shock and panic over came my body as I scrambled up and moved over to Dutch who was holding it. I looked over his shoulder to very much see many of my baby pictures in his hands. 

“Holy shit, she’s my daughter.”


	8. Chapter 8

It was slight hell for the next couple of minutes as it all seemed to pass by in a blink of an eye. Charles and Sean had came over during the slight panic, and once Sean heard that I was Dutch’s daughter, even more hell came as he yelled it out fairly loud in shock. Molly and Dutch where off arguing about something, most likely me. Arthur and Hosea where trying to get Sean to shut the hell up, while Charles sat me off to the side to try and calm me down slightly. 

Everyone else, well they where doing god knows what, the ladies where trying to figure out what caused the panic, somehow they missed Sean’s yelling, while the other men tried to prevent a fight between Sean and Arthur, and then Dutch and Molly. 

“Hey Y/n, why don’t we go out for a ride for a while until the camp has calmed down.” He said leading me over to the horses. “Why don’t you go get Alea ready and I’ll go tell Hosea.” He added as he went to go find Hosea in the mess. I nodded and went over to Alea and I brushed any dirt on her back that may irritate her skin underneath the her blanket and the saddle. 

“Where are you going Y/n?” Jack asked behind me, making me jump slightly as I threw Alea’s saddle on. 

“Oh! Me and Charles are gonna go out for a little ride and let the camp settle for a bit.” I said as he wandered over by me and looked up at Alea. “You can pet her.” 

“She looks scary. She’s so big!” He said as he softly pet her black furred leg. 

“She may look big, but she’s a softy. Do you want to give her a apple?” I said pulling one of the apples I got from pearson, out and handed it over to him. His face lit up as he moved over towards her face and raised the apple up to her as high as he could. Alea moved her large head down to Jack and gently took the apple from his hand. Small drips of apple juice and bits fell from the sides of her mouth as she chewed up the apple. Jack let out a small squeal as she whinnied in happiness. 

“Jack! What are your doing? Don’t be bothering her!” Abigail yelled as she marched up to us. 

“Y/n let me feed Alea! Look mama, she’s the great big one!” He said racing over to her, only to grab her hand and led her over here. “She’s super soft!”

“I’m so sorry about him Y/n. I know that you and charles are trying to get out of here, and honestly I don’t believe you.” She said as she pulled him away from Alea. 

“Well he’s more than welcome to join us, if it’s alright with you Y/n and Abigail. We are gonna ride around the heartlands so we aren’t gonna go far.” Charles said as he walked over to Taima and lead her over towards the exit of camp. 

“I’m fine with it.” I said as I checked her saddle one last time before climbing up onto her. 

“Please mama! Can I go with? I never get to go outside the camp anymore!” Jack begged to Abigail with wide eyes. “I can ride with Y/n!” 

“F-Fine! Just be careful alright? And come straight back if there is any trouble.” She said in a stern voice as Jack cheered and ran over to Alea. He lifted his arms up and I leaned down and lifted him up and into the saddle in front of me. 

“We should be back in a hour or so.” Charles said before leading the way out of the camp. I gripped Alea’s rein’s in my hands and spurred Alea forward and after Charles. Jack let out a tiny squeal as we raced up the hills and bursted out into the Heartlands. Charles laughed slightly as he looked over at us. 

“Look how fast we are going Y/n! She’s soo fast!” Jack cheered as his hands gripped onto the horn of my saddle. “Can she go faster?” He asked looking up at me as we flew across the terrain. I nodded and spurred Alea slightly making her speed up alot. She started to snort slightly, which let me know that she was reaching her top speed. 

Jack started laughing once again as a loud smile sat on his face. The wind blew through our hair as we raced across the terrain before stopping in a small drying up stream. 

“How was that Jack?” I asked as I climbed off my horse first before helping Jack down. 

“That was soo much fun! When I get older, I want a horse just like her!” He said happily as he jumped around. A soft laugh escaped my throat as I took Alea’s reins and lead her to some water to drink. 

“Well, maybe we can find you one. But someday when she gets too old for me to ride her like now, I can give her to you. She would be a good first horse for you Jack.” I said patting her shoulder as she drank. Charles lead Taima over to the water as well before coming towards us. 

“What kind of horses do you like Jack?” He asked the young boy as he looked down at him.   
“I don’t know. I haven’t ridden a lot of them, but I do like the one that Uncle Arthur has. His are pretty, and nice. But I also want one like Alea.” He said looking down to his feet. The three of us walked to a dry patch of the river bed and started a small fire, not far from the horses. 

We chatted for a while to let the horses rest up for a bit, bit also I didn’t want to go back to the camp of chaos that I may have caused. It was calm and nice sitting out here, away from people the civilization. Even with the occasional traveler or group that came through on the nearby path it was nice. But it wasn’t long before it started to get dark, telling us that we’ve been out for way longer than a hour, we decided to pack up and go back to the camp. 

“Thank you Charles. Even if we didn’t talk much during our ride over.” I said looking over at him as we mounted our horses, Jack sitting in my lap once again. 

“Anytime Y/n. I bet it was getting too much for you, hell it was for me.”

Our ride was mostly in silence after that. Charles rode in the front and then me and Jack behind him. Once we were nearly to the small cross roads I stopped and saw Charles stop ahead of me. 

“Why are you stopping?” He asked as he trotted over towards me before stopping again. 

“Well, I was thinking about letting Jack lead Alea back to camp, but I need to show him a few things first.” I said as he nodded and Jack looked up at me in shock. 

“Your gonna let me ride her back? Like leading her back?” He said in slight panic. 

“Only if you want to. I will show you how to speed her up, slow her down, and turn her. Only the basics, and I’ll be right next to you.” I said looking down at him as he nodded shakily. “We won’t be long, only a couple of seconds behind you.”

“Alright, I’ll go get your mama, so she can watch you.” Charles said with a smile before we both nodded to each other and trotted off. 

“Alright, are you ready?” I asked leaning over to look at him. He gave a soft nod as his hands shook slightly. “Now don’t panic Jack. I’m gonna be right next to you. Plus Alea knows what she is doing, she can help you too.” I said moving the reins from my hands to his. I kept my hands around his as I gently nudged her sides into a walk. “Now don’t worry about speeding her up when it comes to hills, she will adjust to the terrain. But if you want to turn her, just the reins to the way you want to go.” I said as I gently pulled to the right, making Alea go right. 

“I’m doing it Y/n!” Jack cheerfully yelled as he began to lead Alea into doing circles and figure 8’s. I laughed softly and smiled. 

“Good, do you think that you could make it over to camp?” I asked as I rose up in the saddle. Jack gave a small nod and jumped off of Alea. 

“Wait! Where are you going?” Jack asked in panic as he looked down at me. 

“Don’t worry jack. I”m gonna be right next to you. Just kick her sides gently and she will follow me.” I said as he did. Alea followed me as I walked across the train tracks and made our way up and into the small trail by camp.

“Alright now Jack. Do you think that you can make it the rest of the way alone?” I asked as I looked over to him. He nodded with a determined look and I smiled. “Alright, whenever you are ready bring her up.” I said as I jogged up the trail and stopped in camp when I saw Abigail standing there with Charles and Arthur. 

“Is he coming?” Charles asked as he noticed me come in. 

“Yep, he said that he wanted to try.” I said as I turned around to face the trail and gave a couple of small steps back. 

“He’s gonna be okay right? I don’t want him to get hurt.” Abigail said as the sound of trotting quickly grew. 

“Alea won’t hurt him, she’d rather take a blow that have him take it. She won’t let him get hurt.” I said as I could faintly see flashes of grey coming through the trail. “See, here he comes.” 

“Mama! Mama! Look at me!” He cheered as he trotted into camp and then stopped in front of us. 

“Look at you Jack! Your a natural!” Abigail laughed as moved over to stand next to him. 

“You may be better than Arthur someday!” Charles joked as Arthur let out a loud grumble. 

“I don’t know about that, Uncle Arthur is the second best rider around here.” Jack chirped as his eyes gleamed with pride. 

“Well now, who’s number one?” Arthur asked with a hint of mischief in his voice as he playfully crossed his arms and looked up at Jack. 

“Y/n is! She can ride Alea without using her hands!” 

“Is that so? Maybe we will have to settle this ‘best rider’ title sometime Y/n.”

“Gladly Arthur Morgan, gladly.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a longer chapter due to me wanting to fit in the reader's 'journal entry' and then the mission. I will try and have these journal entries every few chapters but no guarantees.

_ ‘It has been a week or so since I’ve joined up with the ‘Van der Linde’ gang, and it’s been one hell of a journey so far… After the not so subtle discovery of my father being the leader of this notorious gang, me, Jack, and Charles went out for a little ride around the Heartlands while everyone in the camp cooled off. It was worth it though, it gave me time to think but also it let others trust me a bit. Me and Arthur are gonna race to see who gets the ‘best rider’ title.  _

 

_ Arthur gave me this journal, said that he had a extra one lying around and said I could have it. He must have found my old one when he, Javier, and Sean went back to deal with those men who murdered my mother.  I needed a new journal, my old one was full of drawings and various writings about things that I discovered while working with the Pinkertons, but also when me and mom were running from them and other gangs. We still don’t know who killed her. I think it was the Pinkertons though. O’driscolls or any other outlaws would have used guns, but Pinkertons nah. They don’t like getting their fancy suits dirty or bloody at all they would most likely go up with knives or hire someone else to do their dirty work.  _

 

_ But otherwise there is this one O’driscoll kid in the camp, a former O’driscoll I believe actually, he saved Arthur while they were cleanin’ out a O’driscoll clamp, so he gets some freedom to move around the camp. I don’t trust him though, Dutch wanted to ‘have some fun’ and geld the poor kid, Bill got excited and nearly did until they broke the poor kid into speaking. There is this other man, Reverend Swanson I believe, but he’s always drunk so I don’t really pay any attention to him, nor do I want to. The drunk bastard has tried to come up for info, but I do try my best to ignore him. I’ve nearly snapped and almost punched the bastard the other day but Hosea came in and broke it up, along with Javier. Lucky bitch. _

 

_ I overheard John and Arthur talking the other day, they are talking about robbing some train. And to be honest you would have to be deaf to not hear them talking about it, just outside of camp. I’m thinking about asking to join, but I know that one of them will spill it to Dutch. He’s been keeping a eye on me since I’ve joined, I don’t know if he’s just trying to keep my ass out of trouble or if he feels bad about my mother. Either way I’m joining the robbery, weather they like it or not.”  _

 

I sighed as I looked up from my journal and gazed out across the camp. Ms. Grimshaw and some of the ladies had set up a tent between Arthur’s and Dutch’s tents. I knew that they were trying to watch me, keep a eye on me. Arthur had left earlier to get some Oil wagon for his and John’s train robbery. 

 

~*~

 

“Wow, it’s a surprise that no one has found you yet. I could hear you from the main trails. I said riding Alea into the small hidden spot. I saw Arthur, John, Sean, Charles jump slightly. 

 

“You boys were gonna bring Dutch’s daughter but not me! You fucking assholes!” Sean spat with his accent getting thicker by the second as he grew angier. 

 

“No! No! No! You are not supposed to be here! Nor are you Sean! Before you say shit Y/n. There is no way in hell that you are coming along! Dutch would have my head if you got hurt! Even a scratch and he would behead us all.” Arthur growled as he stormed up to me. He grabbed Alea’s reins and began to lead her, and me, away from the cart. 

 

I sharply ripped my reins from Arthur’s hands and led Alea away from Arthur. “I’m coming with you, I don’t care if you like it or not. I’m a good shot, and I’m quick. I will stay back and not get into the gunfire unless I need too.” I said leaning forward into the saddle. 

 

“Fine! But you get hurt, it’s on you.” Arthur angrily mumbled as he walked away from me and jumped onto the cart alongside Sean. “Are we ready?” 

 

“Yeah, the trains due through tonight.”

 

“Alright then. It’s on... Charles?”

 

“I’m ready.”

 

“Gentlemen, and woman! Let’s go earn some money.” Arthur called as Charles and John climbed onto the side of the cart before driving off. 

 

“Hey... all the horses untethered?” Charles asked as he looked back slightly towards me as I rode next to them on Alea. 

 

“Think so.” 

 

“Good, they should follow on behind us.” 

 

“You find a good spot Wolfman?”

 

“Yeah, follow the trail south west, there’s a spot that’s... remote, but should still give em enough time to spot the oil wagon.”

 

“They see this blocking the tracks, they’ll stop soon enough.” Arthur called out to John as he drove through the paths. 

 

“Apparently, it picks up a new team of guards at the state line, so shouldn’t be much in the way of guns to deal with.” John said said he thought about what was coming ahead in the robbery. 

 

“Hey! I’m gonna ride up on ahead and check out the area for any good spots to jump aboard or to place the wagon.” I said as I spurred Alea forward so she was next to the wagon. 

 

“Do you know where we are going?” Charles asked as he and Sean looked down at me. 

 

“I believe so, and if I’m not in the right place, I can always just listen for gunshots, or Sean’s loud mouth.” I joked as Sean grumbled. 

 

“You think your so fucking funny as well? You and Morgan may as well be siblings, you damn two are fucking ass holes.” Sean grumbled angrily as he crossed his arms like a 3 year old. 

 

“Be careful, if there’s law in the area, get out of there. I don’t care if you hear us firing away, you get the hell out.” Arthur growled as he looked away from the road and down towards me. 

 

“Absolutely will.” I sarcastically stated as I spurred Alea forward and headed off towards the spot. 

 

~*~

 

“Well about time you boys showed up, I thought that I would have to take the train myself!” I teased as I walked out of the trees as Charles and Arthur cut the horses free. 

 

“Get over there,” Arthur said as he walked in front of the wagon. “When she slows… Board her.” 

 

“And you?” Sean said following him towards the cart. 

 

“I’m gonna make sure she slows.” He said as the faint sound of the train grew by the second. 

 

We rushed into the trees while Arthur pulled out his gun and stood on top of the Oil wagon. I crouched down not far from the tracks in between two large trees and pulled up the bandana around my neck. 

 

“You ready?” John asked as he crouched down by me. I gave him a small nod as I felt my heart began to race faster and faster by the second. The bright yellow train light suddenly appeared around the corner and flew by the trees as it headed towards Arthur and the wagon. I quickly pulled out my gun and gripped it tightly in my hands as I prepared to board the train. Once it rounded the last corner it quickly skidded to a stop just feet in front of Arthur before letting out several ‘blows’. 

 

“What’s going on here? What’s going on?” The train conductor came out and headed towards Arthur. I grabbed my knife and quietly moved forward and out of the safety of the trees. The conductor kept coming towards Arthur and within seconds I was behind the conductor. 

 

I jumped up and onto the conductor, with my hand covering his mouth as my blade with deep into his throat. Small gasps and cried where muffed by my hand as his body went limp in my arms and I lead him down to the ground quietly.

 

“I need to get up there. Finished up here and then join us on board.” Arthur said as a guard ran out from the train.

 

“Alright then, get on that train!” Charles yelled out as Sean came up and quietly killed the guard.

 

“You bastard.” Sean spat as we all moved towards the train. “All yours, captain, I’ll go on ahead.” 

 

Arthur and John went right for the first cart, while I headed towards the back of the train. 

 

“Y/n! Where are you going?” Charles asked as he moved to another cart. 

 

“I’m going straight to the back so see if I can find the baggage car, there is usually a lot of valuables in them.” I said facing him as I continued to walk backwards. He gave me a short nod before jumping onto the train with Sean. 

 

I quietly moved towards the back of the train, using the trees and fog as cover as I moved. Sean took a less hidden, or stealthy way of getting there, by charging right on through the middle of the train. 

 

“Sean, there’s two cars. You take the first one, I’ll get the other one.” I said showing myself slightly as I saw the Irish man jump at the sound of my voice. 

 

“Jesus woman, gonna scare the living daylights out of me. I coulda shot you!” He yelled out as I rolled my eyes. 

 

“Sean, just get to work or we aren’t gonna bring you on anymore jobs.” I yelled out as I moved out of his view and made it to the second cart. I faintly heard arthur yelling out something to Sean about his job before a gun went off. I jumped slightly and shook my head as I began to work on the look for the baggage cart. I heard several more go off and I began to work faster at the door. I knew that Arthur and Sean could take care of themselves, hell I knew that Arthur could take care of the both of them, knowing how accurate Sean can be when shooting. 

 

There was a soft click in my ear and a large grin spread across my face. I quietly pushed the door open and kept my gun ready. I moved inside of the cart, my e/c eyes scanning the cart for any signs of movement as I slowly moved inside the cart. There was several shelves on both sides of the cart filled with fancy and expensive looking bags. A small laughed escaped my mouth as I started to search the bags for money and anything that looked expensive. 

 

I suddenly felt someone harshly wrap their hand around my mouth and grab at me arms as I tried to break out of their grip. I tried yelling out for help, but both his hand and my bandana was muffling my attempts. 

 

“Stop struggling you stupid little girl, or your dead.” The man growled in my ear as he tried to force me down onto my knees. I tried biting at his hand but my bandanna that was tied around the bottom half of my face kept me from doing so. “Fucking brat.” He suddenly growled as I started to get the upper hand on him and break his grip. 

 

I suddenly broke out of his grip and spun around to shoot him with my gun when a burning pain flared across my chest and shoulder. I held in a cry as I pulled my pistol up and shot the man in the head. I could hear Arthur and Sean yell out my name before bullets started flying. I dropped down to the ground to avoid being hit as I scrambled out of the train car. I kept one hand on my wound as my other tightly held my pistol. 

 

Jumping out of the train car I used the baggage cars to get to the others, who were fighting on a couple of open-air cars. I threw my gun onto the cart and with one hand pushed myself up and onto the car, before diving behind some large boxes. I groaned slightly in pain as I pushed harder onto my wound, ignoring the burning that grew as I pushed harder. 

 

“Y/n, what’s wrong?” Charles called out at he glanced over at me in the moonlight. Thankfully the moon wasn’t bright enough to show my wound, but it was still light enough to point one another and the lawmen. 

 

“There was a man in the last cart, cut me slightly, but I’ll be fine.” I said as I held my bag up with a laugh. “I got a decent amount of money and jewelry though.” 

 

“Well, don’t worry about that right now, we just have to get you out of here. Just stay down and don’t get shot.” Arthur said as he moved next to me and pushed me further behind the crates.

 

I watched as lawman, after lawman fell to the guns, before giving us the perfect chance to escape from the train. 

 

“Come on!” Charles yelled as he was the first to jump off the train. We quickly whistled for the horses as we jumped off the train and charged up the hill. Arthur took my heavy bag, which allowed my to focus on keeping my wound closed. 

 

“Y/n, get in the front and just ride! Don’t you worry about us. We will catch up to you.” Arthur ordered as he placed the bags of cash and jewelry on to my saddle and helped me up onto Alea. “Get!” Arthur yelled as he slapped Alea’s flanks, causing her to rush forward. 

 

I clenched my teeth closed as Alea raced forward and down the paths. I turned my head and watched as Arthur, Sean, John, and Charles disappeared in the distance. I decided to head back to the place we met up at and hopefully they would find me there. I didn’t want to head back to camp and possibly lead any following Lawmen back there, and I certainly didn’t want to deal with Dutch. If he knew that I got hurt, I wouldn’t ever be able to leave the camp again, let alone my tent. 

 

Before I knew it I was back at the little burned down house and I pulled back on Alea’s reign’s until she stopped. “Jesus.” I groaned as I put my hand back up onto my chest to see how back it was, only to feel my hand get swamped in warmth. “I am so dead. Either this wound is gonna kill me or Dutch is.” I groaned to myself as I nearly fell off of Alea and onto the ground. 

 

The faint sound of horses riding in the distance grew louder by the second as i heard familiar irish cheering. I let out a pained laugh as they suddenly appeared from some trees and raced down towards the spot that I sat in. 

 

“That was fun boys, and lady!” Sean cheered as they quickly slowed down into the small forest. 

 

“How are you Y/n?” Charles asked as he moved towards me. 

 

“It’s hurting a bit.” I said as I leaned on against the burned down house as I grew dizzier by the second. 

 

“Let me see Y/n. You don’t look good at all.” He said as he dismounted Taima and walked over to me. He moved my hand away from my bleeding chest and shoulder “Jesus that isn’t little. We need to get you to camp quick.” Charles said as the world started to spin around me. 

 

Their words began to mash and ring around me as everything became blurry and soon enough I felt someone grab me as everything grew dark.

 


	10. Chapter 10

The first thing that I saw when I came to was the top of a tent. The pain in my chest and shoulder burned as I moved my head around taking in my surroundings. Noticing how soft the blankets where and the books in the tent I realized that I saw in Dutch’s tent. One end of the tent was closed while down near the entrance, one of the flaps were raised, letting some of the sunlight in. 

There was a small bucket of water next to the bed and there was a couple of bloody and damp rags hanging off the side. 

“What the hell was she thinking? Going on a god damn train robbery.” I heard Dutch ask himself outside of the tent. 

“She was bored Dutch. Ever since we all found out that she’s your daughter, you’ve kept her confined to the camp. She’s a teenage girl Dutch. She’s meant to go out and travel, she’s more than old enough to be going on robberies. Hell Arthur and John were coming out with us when we were first getting the gang started. Plus Trelawny stated before that she has been on robberies before.” Hosea said, I’m guessing standing next to him. “It could have happened to anyone of them.”

“It’s my job to protect her though. I lost her mother, twice! I can’t lose her also. It hurts Hosea. I’ve lost to many people I loved, Annabelle, Reena, I can’t lose Y/n as well. It-It would be too much Hosea.” Dutched admitted to the olderman. With a small groan I pushed myself up so I was sitting and held in a cry as I moved my injured should slightly. 

I heard someone else come up to Dutch and Hosea, which they started talking, much more quietly before the other tent flap opened, causing more light to flood in. 

“Your awake! How are you feeling?” Hosea asked as he, Dutch, and Arthur walk in. 

“It hurts like a bitch. Damn asshole got me, but in the end, I won.” I laughed out painfully as the wound ached. 

“Well your gonna be on bed rest for a couple of days, just until your wound starts to heal up and then, you can start to move around the camp. Then once your fully healed we will let out outside of the camp.” Hosea said as he took a seat in a chair near the head of the bed. Arthur decided to stand between Hosea and Dutch, while Dutch sat down at the foot of the bed.

I could see the guilt and anger in Dutch’s eyes as he stared down at the floor of the tent. His hands repeatedly clenched and unclenched as he seemed to fall into a deep thought. I let out a small groan as I rolled my eyes and let my head fall back onto the pillow. My shoulder and chest flared up in pain and I let out a sharp hiss and grabbed my shoulder with my free hand. 

“This damn wound is gonna be the damn end of me.” I growled as the pain began to slowly subside. 

“Well your lucky that it wasn’t worse. The knife could have punctured a lung or worse, your heart.” Hosea said as he leaned forward in his chair. I let out a airy, pained laugh as I looked up at the older man. 

“That is the ‘Van der Linde’ luck. Kick ass, get money, escape with our asses.” I shot back as I heard Dutch let out a small snort as he grinned softly. Arthur shook his head and Hosea smiled softly. “Did anyone else get hurt?” 

“No, everyone else is just fine. Once your healed up, well get out back out there, STARTING with patrols and then hunting. We are gonna wait a bit before we get you back up to robberies and such, maybe staying away from trains.” Arthur said with a teasing tone when he started about trains. 

“Screw off.”

“I’d be careful Arthur, she may cut you.” 

“You too old man, I ain't’ afraid of you. The only one I know can kick my ass is Dutch.” 

“Damn right I can.” 

~*~

Me and Hosea sat around the fire in camp, a couple of books in our hands. Dad let me read a couple of his ‘Evelyn Miller’ books and so far it wasn’t that bad. It’s been a few days since they finally started to let me walk about the camp, and a week and a half since the train robbery. My wound was healing greatly, and it begun to scab, and now scar, over along my chest, while my shoulder was taking slightly longer to heal. 

Me and Arthur have grown closer within the time. We’ve gone on a few rides together, while getting me back into routine with camp. Charles joined us on a few of them, so did Javier surprisingly. 

He let me ride Boadicea also, and damn is she one of the best horse’s I’ve ever rode. Honestly if I could I would take her and give Alea to Arthur, but she doesn’t let a lot of people ride her if i’m not there. Alea’s starting to warm up to Jack though. I’ve seen the little boy sneak her sugar cubes and carrots, she’s even start to follow him around sometimes. 

“Y/n! How is reading the wonderful ‘Evelyn Miller’?” Dutch called out making me jumped slightly as I marked my page and turned towards him. 

“Not that bad, I prefer more fictional works rather than philosophy. They are a bit more entertaining.” I replied as Dutch sat down next to me. 

“Well, whenever you are done with the book, even if you don’t want to finish it, feel free to leave it in my tent, I won’t force you to read it.” He said as rested his arms on his knees and leaned over towards me. 

“I can finish it! It’s just going to take me some-”

“Y/n! You want to come on a ride with me and Arthur!” John yelled cutting me off as he made his way over towards me, Dutch, and Hosea. 

“Where are you boys going?” Dutch asked as he turned towards John.

“We are gonna head into the Heartlands, there’s a simple herding job over there and we want to take it, we just need a another person. Don’t worry, there isn’t gonna me any shootin’ just takin’ some sheep from Emerald Ranch over to Valentine.” John said raising his hands slightly. I looked up at Dutch asking to let me go without words. 

He was silent for a couple of seconds before letting out a sigh and nodded. “Yeah fine. But you be careful now! She gets hurt it’s on your asses.” Dutch said pointing a finger at John.

I cheered and quickly hugged Dutch before racing off towards Alea. “Thank you dad!” I quickly reached Alea and saw Arthur sitting on top of Boadicea and John getting on Old Boy. “Come on!” I laughed as I spurred Alea’s sides and raced towards the Heartlands.


	11. Chapter 11

“That was fucking stupid, you should have just taken the money John.” I growled as we started heading towards a small saloon outside Valentine.   
“Oh shut up. It’s not like you could do any better.” John snapped as he and Arthur followed me.   
“I can! You see this flashy little badge. People fall before it, because they don’t want mess with government.” I shot back in anger. I never liked using my badge against people, but it has proven useful in cases, plus if the Pinkertons didn’t want me to use it, they should have taken it from me before they fired me and my mother.   
“Just drop it you two. What’s done, is done. There is nothing we can do that can change that, now let's get heading’ up to that saloon that Dutch wanted to meet us at.” Arthur said as we started going down the main street and headed towards the small wooden saloon.  
“Arthur, John you two head in, I need to check up on Alea, I think she got a rock stuck in her hoof while we were hearding those sheep.” I said as Arthur and John gave me a small nod and walked into the small bar. I lead Alea to the front of the Saloon and lifted the hoof that she nursed slightly.   
My fingers ran over the dirt in her hoof trying to find the rock, which I did within a couple of seconds. I grabbed my knife from my belt and began to carefully pick out the rock and some of the dirt. That was until I felt cold metal against my head.   
“Move or try anything, then you and your ‘friends’ will get shot.” A voice said behind me.   
“Ah, Y/n Van der Linde. How nice to see you, how’s your mother? Well, how was your mother before she was killed?” A another voice said as my arms where gripped tightly and I was pulled away from Alea.  
“You have no right to talk about my Mother.” I snarled in anger as a old balding man on a horse came into my view.   
“And you have no right to tell me what to do. Keep her and that man quiet.” He said as he turned away from me and pulled me behind some carts. In the corner of my eyes I saw another man with Strauss coming over and shoving him to the ground.   
“How nice to see you Ms. Van der Linde.” He said as he was grabbed once again.   
“Strauss, I would suggest to keep your mouth shut if you want to get out of here alive.” I growled not making eye contact with the man.   
The balding man started yelling out for Dutch and within seconds I saw movement inside the saloon. In the small window I saw Arthur’s eyes meeting mine, and I could see the panic growing in his eyes. He turned away, obviously talking to either Dutch or John.   
“Dutch Van der Linde! I suggest you getting out here before your daughter is scattered all over Valentine! Her bitch mother got what she deserves, and if you don’t get your sorry ass out here, your daughter will be paying for her own sins, but also your sins against humanity!” The man screamed getting louder by the second.  
Seconds later Dutch came out followed by Arthur and John. Right away Dutch’s eyes fell upon me and he began to try and coax the man to let me and Strauss go. Arthur and John stood on both sides of Dutch and I watched as they began to slowly reach for their guns.   
“Now Mr. Cornwall, let my daughter and the man go and we can discuss this like civilized men.” Dutch said as his eyes went back to the bald man, now Cornwall.  
“We both know that you are far from civilized, plus why the hell would I let your daughter go. She is far more valuable than you realize. This woman, is one of the most dangerous outlaws to roam this country. Far more dangerous than you and your foolish gang ever could be.” Cornwall laughed as moved his hand towards me. “This young girl has quite the bounty on her, more than you and Arthur combined together. Nearly $15,000 dollars.”   
“And what did my daughter ever do to get that much of a bounty?” Dutch asked as his hand began to move towards his pistols.   
“Quite a bit Mr. Van der Linde. Murder, framing of a fellow Pinkerton, abandonment of the US Government, lying, fraud, robbing, illegal use of Pinkerton rights and equipment, and many more crimes.” Cornwall claimed as his eyes narrowed at me.   
“I never killed that bastard! He got himself killed on that mission!” I yelled and tried to struggle out the man’s grip  
I saw Dutch move a step closer causing everyone’s to aim their guns at him. The man’s grip tightened around my throat as my eyes stayed with Dutch’s. I could see the fear in his eyes as he held his eye contact with me. The cold blade was pressed against my throat and cutting slightly into my skin.   
Dutch visibly tensed as his eyes caught onto the thin red lines that ran down my skin and soaked into my shirt.   
Within seconds hell broke loose. Arthur, Dutch, and John quickly shot at Cornwall's men as he fled from the scene. The man holding me back was shot back, giving me the chance to escape.   
“Get the hell out of here Y/n.” Dutch order as we all took cover from the flying bullets. I pulled out my gun and shot two men running up behind us before taking cover behind a large pile of crates.   
“If you think that I’m gonna skip out on a gun fight, then you don’t know me well enough. Plus there is no way in hell that I am going to let you boys have all of the fun.” I laughed as bullets flew past, some fitting the crates and chipping the wooden sides.   
“This is not a time to be playing games Y/n. Get the hell out, your still healing from the train.” Dutch snapped back, I could tell that he was getting angry by his tone. I looked across the street and saw both Dutch and Arthur behind a old cart across the street, while John and Strauss were behind a stack of wood a bit further ahead.   
I continued to ignore Dutch as he continued to order me to run, but I just pushed on. Strauss was shot in the leg, rendering him completely useless as he cried relentlessly in the middle of the street. Arthur and John managed to get ahold of a cart, where Dutch threw Strauss in. I managed to get the horses to follow me while they cleared the streets of any guns and lawmen in front of us.   
“Come on! Let's get the hell out of here.” I yelled as I climbed onto Alea. I gripped Count’s, Boadicea, and Old Boy’s reigns as I raced up behind them.   
“Let's get the hell out of here!” Dutch said as we jumped onto the horses, Strauss being pulled up onto John’s horse. Dutch was the first to speed off, followed by John, and then Me and Arthur.   
“How the hell did Cornwall find us?” John yelled.   
“He has men everywhere John, I’m surprised it took him that long to find us. What the hell did you boys do to piss him off?” I snapped as some men still shot at us as we raced away from Valentine.   
“We may have robbed his train, when we were stuck up in the grizzlies.” Dutch called from the front of the group. “But we killed everyone on that train.”  
“Well someone fucking snitched, but we can’t do shit about that anymore. We just have to pack up camp and move.” Arthur yelled out in anger as he matched my speed.   
“What's done is done, we just need to get out Valentine. The law are going to keep on searching for us and if we stay, they are going to find us.” I said as we almost reached the camp.  
Dutch quickly slowed without warning, causing John and Arthur to yell in shock and quickly steer their horses away to avoid hitting him. Alea skidded to a stop easily before letting out a couple of dry coughs as white foam began to build up around my saddle and her mouth. I gave her a couple of pats on the side as she recovered from the sudden escape.   
“Arthur take Charles and go look for a new camp. He was talking about this place he found down near Rhodes, check it out, and then come back. We are gonna start packing up the camp. Y/n, get your wounds checked out by the ladies and Grimshaw and then start getting the horses ready. Kieran, that little O’Driscoll boy, can help you get the horses ready. John get Strauss over to his cart and then start helping the men and ladies pack up the carts.” Dutch ordered as we headed into camp. “We need to get the hell out of here as soon as possible.”


	12. Chapter 12

“You Kieran?” I asked a jumpy and scruffy looking man as I walked towards the horses. The man let out a small yelp as he tended to a grey Kentucky Saddler.

 

“Ah, y-yes mam. Say where is everyone goin’ in such a rush.” He asked as I grabbed a couple of the large harness’s for the carts. 

 

“We need to get the hell out of here as soon as possible. Shot up nearly every damn lawman and person in Valentine. Not only are the damn Pinkertons after us, the every damn Lawman and Bounty Hunter in the fucking country.” I said as I walked over to a couple of saddlers grazing off to the side. 

 

“What happened?” He asked as I passed him one of the harnesses. I sild the harness over the first horses neck and moved to straps on the side as well as the bridle. 

 

“Cornwall found us at a small Saloon outside Valentine and started a gunfight, it got worse and turned into a huge fight. Simple gunfight that happens every now and again.” I said as I quickly finished and gripped the horse’s bridle before handing it to Kieran. I took the second harness from him and moved to the second horse. “We just need to get the hell out of here before they find us.”

 

“I remember Colm talking about the Pinkertons a couple of times when we were holed up in the mountains, before Arthur dragged me to Colter. Said that they are a nasty bunch of people who don’t give a damn about anything but maintaining order and the law.” Kieran admitted as I finished the second horse and grabbed both of the reins of the horses. 

 

“Your not wrong, but we need to focus on getting out of here. Their are more harnesses for the horses by Pearson’s cart. Get them and start getting harnessing any horses that don’t have saddles. Once your done with that, any carts that have been packed up bring them over and tie them to the sides. I’ll hook up the horses, and after your done with that help anyone who needs it.” I said as I directed the horses in front of the cart. I lifted the tongue of the cart and took the loose straps of the harnesses and tightened it. “Come on ladies.” I said grabbing one of the reins and lead the horses, and the cart, towards the trails that lead out of the camp. 

 

It wasn’t long before everyone was packed up and the horses were well on our way out of Horseshoe. I rode on top of Alea and near the wagon that Hosea and Dutch rode next to. John, Abigail, and jack sat in the wagon behind us and then Pearson and Uncle behind them. The rest of us rode our horses as Dutch lead the caravan. 

 

“Dutch!” Charles yelled as he suddenly appeared from some trees next to us on the trail. Some of the horses spooked slightly and started to stomp their hooves and neigh in anger.

 

“Charles what is it?” Hosea asked as Dutch tried getting the leading horses under control.

 

“Me and Arthur found a new campsite, the one we were gonna camp at already had people there, and was raided, many times.” Charles said as he patted Taima’s side. 

 

“Lead on then Charles! We will follow you, just don’t get us lost now.” Dutch said with a nod of approval as Charles let out a small grunt and nodded. He spun Taima around and began to lead us to our new campsite. 

 

~*~

 

_ It’s been a few days since we moved into our new campsite and I already like it better than horseshoe. I’m worried though, there are more pinkertons down here, mostly by Saint Denis, but as long as I stay away from the police station and stay out of suit, I should be fine.  _

 

_ Me, Arthur, Hosea, and Dad went fishing the other day. It was certainly interesting learning about them in their youth, mostly Arthur and ‘his’ fishing skills, when he was younger. Before that though, was one hell of a journey. We ended up meeting Trelawny in a caged wagon, and then me and Arthur proceed to chase down some of Anderson boy’s, with the ‘help’ of one annoying deputy, on a moving train. _

 

_ Other than that, Molly’s been pissing me off the past couple of days. Always hangin’ off dad, and prancing around camp, ordering people around like a rich like she’s in charge of the gang. I can’t stand her, I’m sure others can’t either. But it takes me every damn ounce of energy to not drive my knife her in her damn snow white skin of her’s.  _

 

_ Sadie might hate her more than me now that I think about it. The two of us have been spendin’ a lot of time together, but I like her. Not only that, she’s a badass. Her and Arthur went out to Rhodes yesterday and they ended up getting attacked by the Lemoyne Raiders, I think she killed more of them than Arthur, at least that’s what Arthur said.  _

 

_ Last of all, Dad’s been working the lawmen in Rhodes, at least Sheriff Grey, but now him, Arthur, and Bill are ‘deputies’ of Rhodes, a stupid yet guines idea. They raided a shine camp earlier today, Dad refused to let me go with, and they ended in a shootout, now we got a shit-ton of shine sitting by camp, with no use. I believe that Hosea is going to the Braithwaites, one of the rich families here, to try and get some money out of it. I don’t feel good about this town, with these two families that have been at war with one another since the beginning of this small town. People are going to die, I know it. But it’s just a matter of time before everything goes to shit, and I fear it’s going to happen soon.  _

 


End file.
